1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible baby carriage, and more particularly it relates to improvements in the collapsing mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a collapsible baby carriage is very convenient in connection with the use of transport facilities and has been widely used. Among the performance requirements of a collapsible baby carriage are the following;
(1) Safety; PA1 (2) The posture of the baby rested in the baby carriage should be satisfactory from a medical viewpoint; PA1 (3) The collapsing operation should be easy; PA1 (4) Light in weight and handy to carry; PA1 (5) Simple construction; PA1 (6) Sufficient strength and durability; PA1 (7) Reclining function; PA1 (8) The collapsing handle should be within easy reach; PA1 (9) The opening and/or closing of the legs should require only a single manual action; PA1 (10) The provision of a basket for containing baggage therein; PA1 (11) The basket should be designed to be collapsed in response to the collapsing of the baby carriage; PA1 (12) The loading and unloading opening provided in the basket should always be positioned to facilitate loading and unloading; and PA1 (13) In the case of a hammock having a back, a seat and a footrest, the arrangement should be such that the back can be reclined while maintaining the seat at a fixed angle of inclination and that when the back is reclined, the position of the footrest relative to the seat should be changed, thereby assuring a comfortable posture for the baby at all times.